FallOut: Aliens
by MidGerm
Summary: the wasteland or more specifically the large area that separates new Vegas from the capital wasteland, has seen its fair share of Dangers, Rad scorpions and other desert mutants from the Mojave. relentless Super-mutants from the capital wasteland...but now something else has arrived, even worse than the others...and its got a big, Planet-sized appetite
1. Chapter 1

**FallOut: Aliens**

_The people of the wasteland….when they hear 'Aliens' they think: Little Green Men, with large heads who can manipulate things with their minds….but what the people of the wasteland don't know is that some Aliens…..some aliens aren't little green men. The wasteland is about to have a major BUG problem…..and not the rad-roach kind, these bugs are deadly. Attack anything and everything on sight. And come from beyond the stars._

It has been many years since the 'Vault Dweller' or 'Lone Wanderer' had stopped the Enclave, since the Enclave had all but been defeated and wiped from the face of the radiated world…but a few years ago the enclave had returned…stronger than ever

There have been attempts from all kinds of beings; whether it was Trader, slaver, Raider, and even super mutant, to travel from the Capital wasteland to the city of new Vegas, but the distance between the two have proven fatal to most who tried, and those that survived the journey usually perished in the Mojave's seemingly endless deserts.

The task of surviving the wasteland will now fall to the son of a mercenary who mysteriously vanished…..his son…his adventure begins in a small town, called 'Megaton'.

"And I'm telling YOU, this is completely suicide, sure the area is important to the brotherhood of steel. Sure they rely on that area to get shit from the next town over, but that area has Death claws all over the damn place"

A black man with a grey pony-tail in his early 20's says to the unwavering son of a Mercenary

"Doesn't matter, with the enclave all over the wasteland we're gonna need people like the brotherhood of steel to help fight them, besides, all they need is to know what happened to their convoy that went missing"

He replied, his white skin getting dirty from the dust and mud, his green eyes almost shimmering in the unforgiving sun-light, his short messy brown hair somewhat cleaned of dirt.

"Besides, I turned 19 today, don't you remember? I'd like to think of this as a way to test out my present, a little adventure, a chance to go see something and shoot at shit"

The mercenary's son said, holding out the new magnum he received as a present from one of the friendly owners in megaton.

Apart from target practice and a few Radroaches here and there he didn't really get to shoot at anything, this would be an awesome chance to go somewhere dangerous and undoubtedly shoot at something, but in the area he was going, quiet possibly the only thing he'd be shooting at would be deathclaw after deathclaw, still, it was interesting to do, and nothing gets the blood flowing like running for your life from a deathclaw

"Well…..shit….if you're REALLY going, I guess I'll go too"

His friend says in defeat, pulling out a small silenced pistol

"Dude….Mathew…not that I'm ungrateful that you want to tag along…..but what are you gonna do with that piece of weak shit?"

The Mercenaries son laughs at Mathew's choice of weaponry

"The same as you David: bugger all"

They both laugh

"Well…..i suppose we should get some supplies or some shit right?"

David suggests to Mathew who simply shrugs

"Okay….i guess…..you pack the food I'll pack the medicine?"

Mathew holsters his silenced pistol

"Yea okay, sounds good, I'll also bring some caps…..Ya know…..just in case"

"What the heck do you think we'll find there? A fucking Deathclaw souvenir shop?"

The two friends laugh as they head off to their homes to collect their items, unknown by Mathew however, David wants to travel their so he can try and find out what happened to his father. He vanished on his way to new Vegas

_**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the wasteland**_

"What do you think they expect us to find here apart from the fucking deathclaws?"

An Enclave soldier asks his partner, both carrying plasma Rifles

"Fucked if I know"

His partner replies. Looking around the area, not seeing anything interesting

The two patrol the area in silence, the surrounding landscape giving off a not very welcoming feeling, the random bits of debris here and there from any nearby buildings, abandoned furniture as well as countless items of old clothing that were no longer identifiable

"Hey…uh….hey rick"

"Hmm?"

"What uh…what do you think it was like when the bombs first went off? Do you think ANYONE from the surface survived from the old world?"

"I dunno, crazy shit defiantly….don't know if anyone from the old world is still breathing…..but we can't dwell on that…only thing I wonder is: what were we as a whole race thinking setting off those bombs, I mean, we knew it would kill all of us didn't we? I don't know pierce….."

The two remain silent for a moment before the silence is broken by rick

"Hey….pierce"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think goes on in the mind of a super mutant?"

"Second verse same as the first: fucked if I know"

The two quietly chuckle, before a can rolling by makes them both snap to attention and point their weapons in the direction of the can

"Fucking wind…..scared the crap out of me"

Rick breaths heavily in his helmet

"Eh, if it was a deathclaw we'd know about it, those fuckers are loud"

Peirce shrugs as he returns to patrolling

Unknown to the both of them, they are being followed by a pair of super mutants that are acting as scouts for a larger party, though these super mutants are different, they are more intelligent than their more violent brethren, they are carrying massive clubs like their less intelligent counterparts do, they only want to live peacefully, but they are forced to constantly be on the move due to things such as Raiders, the Enclave, The brotherhood of steel, and some other hostile inhabitants of the wasteland, though some leave them alone out of fear as no one would mess with a super mutant toe-to-toe, they still get ambushed here and there and are forced to fight their way out and then hide from whatever gets attracted by the noise, not wanting to kill anything else, they heard rumours about a town that was run for and by; Super mutants, like themselves, now they just needed more information on its where it was located.

"Why don't we just crush the tin-suited humans?"

One of the super mutants asks his partner

"Because I want to avoid any unnecessary casualties, both for us and them, they have done nothing wrong to us….and above all I DON'T want to attract any deathclaws"

He quietly replies

After the two enclave soldiers had left their line of sight the two relaxed somewhat but remained on their guard and quietly exit the old building they were hiding in, keeping a tight grip on their stealth-boys should the need arise to use them.

"We should hurry back to camp to let them know this path is somewhat clear"

One of the super mutants quietly whispers to his partner

"Understood"

_**Meanwhile back at megaton**_

"okay, I've got several bottles of clean water, my trusty magnum and some ammo for it, some food for the trip, a knife, binoculars, 100 caps and a I cleaned my old leather armour"

David says as he meets up with Mathew at the gates of Megaton

"Cool, I've got some food and water of my own, I've also got 100 caps so all together that's 200"

Mathew then places his backpack on the ground and pulls something out of the back of it and says

"I'll also be bringing this"

And pulls out a shotgun

"Ya know, just in case"

The two then head out of megaton, looking back at it as the giant metal doors slide shut with a near defining screech from the metal that they were made of

"Well…..let's get this show on the road"

David says to Mathew who acknowledges with a silent nod

The two set off in the direction a brotherhood scribe had informed them to take if they wished to help, the task seemed easy enough, they believed the convoy had fallen prey to deathclaws, go in, find the bodies, get the Holo-tags and return them to the Citadel, there would be a reward of course.

After only half an hour of walking they hear a strange clicking sound and turn around in time to see a giant Rad-scorpion coming towards them, accompanied by several smaller rad-scorpions

"Well fuck"

David mutters as he quickly draws his magnum and begins firing at the massive rad-scorpion to draw its attention while his friend Mathew pulls out his shogun to take out the smaller ones.


	2. Chapter 2

"COME ON YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"

David screams at the giant rad scorpion as he continues to fire his magnum into its face attempting to hit its small black eyes, the creature gives no reply other than to screech and scuttle after him, attempting to stab him with its stinger whenever it gets within melee distance

"I FUCKING HATE bugs!"

Mathew shouts over the roar of his shotgun firing as he continues to cut down the small rad scorpions before they overrun him and sting him with their venomous tails

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

David shouts back as he comically runs away from the giant rad scorpion while he pulls fresh ammo out of the pockets of his leather suit and struggles to load the shells into the gun while running form the giant scorpion which isn't far behind.

After killing a few intense moments of shooting and desperately reloading, Mathew had finished off the last of the smaller rad scorpions and was now running behind the giant rad scorpion that was slowly catching up to David

"HEY, ASS FACE!"

Mathew shouts as he slides to a stop and fires his shotgun into the giant rad scorpion's tail, effectively blowing off its stinger and causing it to quickly retreat into the distance

"Hey *wheeze* thanks man, that fucker *cough* nearly had me"

David, sitting on the ground, manages to say between deep ragged breathing from running away at such speeds for so long to avoid being killed

"Yea, well, if we had that much trouble with rad scorpions I'm guessing you're pretty fucked when it comes to a death claw"

Mathew laughs as David staggers to his feet

"I'll be careful, it's just that there was no were to hide from the bugs is all, if there was, I would have hidden"

David says as he inspects his revolver

"Still got a lot of my ammo left"

He then walks past Mathew and while carrying his magnum in his right hand, pats Mathew on the shoulder with his left hand and says

"But next time, you take the big one, I'll take the small ones, YOU have the shotgun after all"

Mathew simply laughs and follows David further into the wasteland, inspecting his shotgun while on the move, only having to use half of the shells he had originally loaded, he silently loads another lot into his gun, just in case they encounter any more radiated bugs

As the two continue walking through the wasteland, keeping an eye on the various things in the wasteland to make sure nothing gets the jump on them, Mathew notices the footprints they are leaving and can't help but wonder if anyone or anything Is tracking them, thinking of a joke that maybe that giant rad scorpion he shot would be hunting them to get revenge for injuring it and killing its buddies….he knows it's what he would do.

Suddenly an explosion from far up ahead snaps them both to attention, David turns to face Mathew and gives him a puzzled look

"You thinking we should check it out?"

Mathew shrugs

"I suppose so, but for god's sake keep low and quiet"

David simply rolls his eyes

"Ah come off it, we're still a fairly long way away from deathclaw territory"

Mathew uses his left hand to pinch the centre of his nose in frustration

"Yes I know that, but it was an EXPLOSION it might be raiders or super mutants-"

"Or a family in need of help"

Mathew can't help but keep quiet after hearing that, knowing that it was because of his father that he wanted to help others, and it was a VERY touchy subject. Mathew quietly nods yes and the two quietly make their way towards the source of the explosion.

"Ya FUCKED it up"

A super mutant says to his Brother in a slightly jokingly tone, he then notices that he is missing his left arm

"Ya FUCKED me up!"

He then grins at his brother and smiles

"Ya FUCKING dick!"

The two super mutants share a brief laugh as they look at the remains of the attempted Custom-Rocket launcher. The only part remaining is the smocking blackened remains of the handle, though it is partially covered in blood now.

The other super mutant, wearing goggles and a makeshift welding mask gestures to the bleeding wound of his brother

"Want me to fix that for yer?"

To which the super mutant grins and nods his head yes

"Yea, make me a new arm, oooh ooh and put some stuff on it like a chainsaw or a sword or- OOOOHH a gun for a hand"

The super mutant then starts fantasising about the different possibilities of what he could have for a replacement arm, not feeling much pain despite the size of the wound and the loss of blood, being the 'Brawn' of the two he is used to receiving injuries, his brother, being the 'brains' was used to creating things for them to use such as make-shift weapons and armour.

A sudden puff of dust coming from the top of a nearby pile of rocks alerts them to the presence of others in the area besides them

"…..hey, you can come out, we're friendly we mean you no harm"

The 'smart' super mutant says in his best friendly tone, he then glances at the other super mutants bleeding arm and quickly adds

"…..at least not intentionally"

After a few minutes of nothing happening; David and Mathew come out into the open with their hands up

"Holy shit, super mutants!"

David says to Mathew in a raised voice

"Yes but we are different, we mean you humans no harm"

The smart super mutant says reassuringly, which helps calm David and Mathew down somewhat, but not fully

David then tries to speak

"Okay? But….I thought that-"

"That all super mutants were mindless brutes? Yes well…..not ALL of us are, some of us retained our humanity "

The smart super mutant interrupts him. Now fully calmed and relaxed around them, but still being alert, David then gestures to the immediate area

"We heard an explosion from here…..everything alright?"

He asks with somewhat concern, wondering to himself if maybe the super mutants had killed some wonderers and where simply trying to trick them into lowering their guard

The smart super mutant gestures to the other super mutants bleeding wound

"One of my inventions didn't go quite so well"

David and Mathew look at the area were the super mutants arm SHOULD be with alarm

"sheeeeesh, doesn't that hurt?"

The super mutant chuckles at bit at their confusion

"What do I look like to ye? A human?"

He then quickly adds

"No offence"

To which both David and Mathew answer in sync

"None taken"

The two try to sound as humble as possible, not wanting to piss off the two super mutants that could easily kill them at a seconds notice

"I don't know what we have to do to convince you that we're not going to hurt you, look, you can take my weapon"

The smart super mutant says reassuringly as he slowly places a custom made crossbow on the ground by their feet

"Seriously? You're just going to un-arm yourself to two strangers? You don't know if WE'RE a threat yet, we could be raiders for all you know"

David says in bewilderment and Mathew is quick to add

"WHICH were NOT, we aren't raiders and we don't want a fight"

Mathew quickly places his hands in the air again in a submissive gesture

"Please lower your hands, you'll pull something if you keep that up"

The smart super mutant humbly asks

Mathew slowly lowers his hands back to his sides, being sure not to get his hand anywhere near his holstered silenced pistol or shotgun, not wanting to make these two super mutants angry

"…..uh but say, you wouldn't happen to know if there are any Brotherhood of steel guys around here would you? We came looking for a convoy that went missing"

The smart super mutant places his right hand on his chin while he thinks deeply for a moment

"Hmmm…why yes actually, I can take you to their…uh…well…..bodies….if you wish, but first I must tend to my brother, he is tough, but he will die from blood loss if I don't stop his bleeding"

The smart super mutant gestures to his brother whose wound is still adding to a small pool of blood

"Yea okay, thanks"

David says humbly, with a slight bow

"My name is Angelo by the way"

The smart super mutant says, he then gestures to his brother and ads

"And his is Wolf"

Wolf quickly chuckles and howls like a wolf, causing David to snicker a bit

"Oh DO behave yourself wolf, not in front of Visitors"

Angelo scorns his brother who laughs and simply says

"Woof"

As Angelo pulls out a fairly large medical bag, he opens it slowly and glances up at David and Mathew

"Don't worry, we trust you"

David says as he picks up Angelo's crossbow and inspects it, despite the horrified looks he is getting from Mathew

"Nice weapon too, who made it?"

Angelo quickly lowers his head back down to the medical bag and goes through the various items, hiding what would be; if he were still human, a blush

"I err…..I made it myself…"

Were it not for the skin on David's head David's mouth would have fallen to the floor

"Holy shit, you made this? Yourself? Damn, I'm impressed, I don't know the first thing about weapons, I only know that I put the ammo in the gun and pull the trigger"

Angelo laughs

"Then you and my brother wolf have something in common"

To which everyone expect Mathew laughs

David notices that Mathew is still cautious and speaks outloud

"Oh chill out for fucks sake, their friendly"

Angelo glances up at David then over to Mathew and frowns

"oh, it's quite alright, I understand, this must be quite a shock for you two, your friends got the right idea though, you shouldn't trust everyone you meet so easily, he's right to be cautious of us"

After hearing Angelo say that, Mathew calms down a bit more, but still not fully, unlike David who is practically leaning on a wounded Wolf. Though the two seem to be having a friendly chat about different types of melee combat and tips about various creatures, he over hears parts of one particular part of the conversation

"-now the rad scorpion, though fairly easy to kill, especially the little ones, be careful of the bigger ones, ESPECIALLY the giant ones, if you kill the other smaller ones he won't let you go for killing his buddies, he will hunt you to the ends of the earth if he has to, quite honourable actually…..going to such feats to avenge your comrade"

Mathew's brain takes a few moments to register before his mind clicks

"Ah FUCK"

He says out-loud, earning a somewhat surprised look from the others

"What is it?"

Angelo asks with sincere concern

"WE killed a couple of Rad Scorpions on the way here, before we heard the explosion, we….I killed the smaller ones and injured the bigger one"

Mathew says with dread

"Is that true? About the whole 'Perusing you to the ends of the earth to avenge its buddies'? Is that really what that thing will do?"

Mathew asks with dread in his voice

To which Wolf laughs

"Not to worry, we won't let any harm befall you"

Mathew couldn't help but feel some relief, at least they would keep them safe…..unless it was a trap, but what other choice did they have? If it was a trap and they tried to run the super mutants would probably just kill them, though if it wasn't a trap…..well he could at least play along for now and see how this went….he just hoped that his friend David had the same idea.

After a while of surgery in the field Angelo had created a prosthetic new arm for his brother wolf, it was crude and robotic but it did the job for him.

The two super mutant brothers lead the two humans far off into the wasteland, though fairly far off from where the brotherhood scribe had said to go, when asked about why they were going this particular way, Angelo simply said 'they made it farther then you think'

After a few minutes of walking in relative silence, they came across a familiar Looking giant rad Scorpion that was missing its stinger, only this time it was accompanied by four other giant rad scorpions

"Well….I guess what you said about them wanting pay-back was true huh?"

David says as he quickly pulls out his revolver and prepares to fire

"Yep, I told ya so, you owe me five caps"

Wolf replies, pulling out his weapon; the remains of a stop sign pole with concrete at the end which he had yanked out of the ground at some point which made a make-shift hammer

"Well…..this shouldn't be TOO hard I suppose, four and a half giant Rad scorpions…we've fought worse"

Angelo says as he pulls out his custom-made crossbow and loads an arrow with a piece of dynamite on the end, placing the arrow in place he ignites the lighter taped to back of the crossbow to light the dynamite and aims at one of the giant rad scorpions

"Well…I have the feeling the one without the tail will be after me…"

Mathew says as he loads his shotgun with explosive shells that he was given by Angelo

"Not to worry, friend, we won't let them kill you"

Wolf says as he pulls his hammer back and prepares to swing it forward.

The first to attack is the giant rad scorpions, rushing towards their own targets, two of the going for wolf, one of them going for Angelo and the other going after David

One of the giant rad scorpions lunges its tail forward in an attempt to end the fight with its venomous tail, but Wolf is quicker and his hammer crush's both the Tail while it was moving and completely crushes the Giant rad scorpions head, unfortunately his hammer gets stuck inside of the Dead giant rad scorpion and he doesn't have time to pull it out as the other giant rad scorpion stabs at him with its tail, though he is able to doge it and grab hold of it.

Angelo fires his explosive arrow at the giant rad scorpion coming towards him, though the arrow is lodged inside the giant rad scorpion, it continues to quickly scuttle towards him, though he isn't worried, just as its within melee range the dynamite detonates; blowing the giant rad scorpion to pieces, covering Angelo in Giant Rad Scorpion blood and body parts, looking over to his brother, he sees he is wrestling one of the rad scorpions, the other is dead with his hammer lodged into it, that leaves only David and Mathew.

Looking over at David he can see that he Is probably the only one struggling, blowing off body parts of the giant rad scorpion only to have it continue towards him, it manages to corner him and sends its tail in for the finishing blow, but just as the giant rad scorpions tail impacts with David, Angelo intervenes and uses the Rad Scorpions own tail against it as he stabs it deep into the Rad scorpion. It struggles only for a moment before laying still on the ground.

With a silent nod of thanks David then falls to the ground clutching his abdomen

"Are you alright?!"

Angelo asks as he carries David away from the dead giant rad scorpions and towards their belongings

"Yea I'm okay, it just nicked me is all"

David replies, still clutching his abdomen

"Let me have a look at it, I 'do have medical training after all"

Angelo says as he opens his medical bag

Meanwhile Mathew is standing still in place, aiming his shotgun at the Giant Rad scorpion that he had faced before

What Mathew finds strange is that the giant Rad scorpion doesn't attack him yet

_I know it's a retarded idea to even think it…but what the fuck_

Mathew thinks to himself as he clears his throat

"I don't know if you can understand me….you probably can't, being a bug and all"

He looks down his shotguns sights and aims directly at the Giant Rad scorpions 'face'

"but whether you can or not….before you die….I just wanted you to know…I'm sorry for killing your buddies…..but don't worry, you'll be with then again soon"

Just as he finished speaking the giant rad scorpion began speeding towards him, he quickly closes his eyes and pulls the trigger, the force of the blast causes the butt of his shotgun to smack him in the jaw because of the extra kick the explosive rounds have.

Mathew opens his eyes and looks at the remains of the dead giant rad scorpion, its 'face' and entire front body had been blown to small chunks and he can't help but feel sympathy for it… It was just doing what was in its nature after all. He can't help but think he'd do the same if someone just came along one day and killed David

Meanwhile Wolf was still wrestling with the last Giant rad scorpion, he was winning somewhat, but after a brief struggle over who had more power, Wolf won and overpowered the giant rad scorpion, forcing it onto its back and punching it in its exposed under belly, he then quickly grabbed its tail and stabbed it in its underbelly with its own tail, in a similar manner to what Angelo had done.

After the battle was won, the group regrouped were they had left the belongings that were too heavy or too delicate to carry into battle, like Angelo's Medical bag. While Wolf was retrieving his hammer from one of the downed giant rad scorpions, Angelo tended to the wounded and now sick, David. After seeing his comrade down, Mathew quickly ran over to see what was wrong

"What the fuck?! David are you alright?!"

Mathew yelled at his friend who didn't respond, his face turning pale

"He was stung even if only Barley, by one of the Giant Rad scorpions, I'll need a few minutes to prepare an antidote, can you go and get me some one of their stinger? I need some of their venom for the cure"

Angelo explained, Mathew quietly nodes yes and heads over to inspect some of the dead giant rad scorpions.

Finding a stinger that hasn't been pulverized, he rips it off of the dead giant rad scorpion and brings it back to Angelo

"Here, will this one work?"

Mathew asks as he hands Angelo the stinger

After inspecting it closely for a few seconds Angelo nods yes

"yes, thank you, this will do, I can make a cure with this, it will take a few minutes to create though…..and can you and Wolf go scout ahead, I just don't want anything….'unfriendly' that we could have attracted with the noise to sneak up on me while I'm working but do be careful, I have the feeling your friend will tear me a structurally superfluous new behind if anything happens to you"

Mathew grins, and shrugs

"Yea sure man, me and Wolf will go scout….hope this doesn't make me the cub then"

_Maybe their okay after all_

Mathew thinks to himself as he walks over to Wolf who is down on one knee and notices that he is deep in concentration about something, slowly but firmly, he pats wolf on the shoulder, snapping him out of his train of thought

"Yo, your brother wants us to scout ahead, see if anything ELSE heard all that noise"

Mathew says as he offers Wolf his hand, he accepts and though heavy, he is able to help Wolf to his feet

"Heh, yea, that's my brother, always thinking about our safety"

Wolf laughs as he holsters his hammer

"Let's get a move on then, shouldn't take him too long"

Wolf says as he begins walking in the direction they were heading in before they had to stop and fight the giant rad scorpions, Mathew not far behind, both of them on alert, making sure to scan every area that a possible threat could come from.

Mathew can't help but think he should keep an eye on the super mutants, though Wolf and Angelo seem nice, there can be a difference in the wasteland between life and death, and if you want to be on the 'Life' side of things, you can be trusting everyone you meet, even if they DO save your life from time to time.

"Hey, human….uh…Mathew"

Wolf breaks Mathew out of his concentration

"What is it? Got something on your mind?"

Mathew asks

"Do we…..me and my brother I mean…..do we seem like…monsters to you?"

_Crap!_

This is what he was afraid of

_Okay, how do I NOT fuck this up…?_

"Well…..yes and no"

Mathew answers with fear in his mind, getting images of what a super mutant could do to a human, and remembering from past experiences how hard they were to kill

"What do you mean?"

Wolf asks, confused by his answer

"well….you may look like it to others, and even to me and my friend at first glance, but after you get to know you, your actually an okay guy, not like the other super mutants that I've encountered"

"Heh, well…..me and my brother as WELL as our group managed to maintain our sanity and ability to reason, the others you've encountered before have quite possibly been the ones that haven't still got their humanity, due to the radiation and all"

"But I thought that super mutants were created by using the F.E.V on humans?"

"Well yes that Dose do the initial transformation, but all the radiation kills off any intelligence that your brain still has afterward, so if you're like myself, my brother and our pack, if you don't get any severe radiation after the transformation, you'll be fine, it also helps if you have a strong dominant and persistent mind"

"No offence but this conversation is more intellectual than I expected from you, being the melee and all"

"Heh, I spend so much time around my brother, it tends to rub off on me, just like how his attire has rub off from mine, the same could be said for you also"

"Heh, yea, same reason as you, though sort of in reverse, growing up in Megaton helps also"

"Wow really? You're from Megaton?"

"Yea, you know of it?"

"Heard of it, one of the cities or communities that still operate like a civilized society"

"Man, you must be bathed in the stuff your brother uses, now you're using words I'm fairly David wouldn't understand"

"Ha, ME smarter than a human?! A citizen of Megaton none the less!"

"Hey, it's not that hard to believe, you never know WHAT you'll find in the wasteland"

"Heh, maybe we'll find some Aliens"

"Little green men? I don't think that such creatures exist, tell you what though, if we ever DO see any Aliens, I'll give you 20 caps"

"Ha, DEAL"

"c'mon, we should head back"

"Agreed"

After their friendly conversation, the two began to head back to David and Angelo.

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaand done"

Angelo says in triumph as he injects a needle into David's right arm

Quickly turning around and aiming his crossbow at Wolf and Mathew

"Oh, heavens, I apologize, but really you two, knock or something"

Angelo says in relief as he lowers his weapon

"Knock on what? Why don't we just throw a rock at you?"

Wolf says with a chuckle

"How is David doing Doc?"

Mathew asks as he approaches his friend, his face beginning to fill with colour again

"he'll be fine, I've injected an antidote, will kick in shortly, in the meantime, we should continue onward, theirs a building not too far from here, we can set up a camp there and finish this journey tomorrow"

Angelo says as he picks up David

"In the mean-time. I'll carry him, I'm the doctor after all"

He says as he hangs his medical bag from his utility belt and wraps David in a blanket

"Well, let's get back on track now lads"

Wolf says as he readies his hammer, just in case they meet anything unfriendly along the way.

After walking for only half an hour they come across the remains of what looked like a convoy, or perhaps a large group of merchants, they were defiantly civilian though, they had the cloths for it, didn't appear to have any powerful weapons to suggest otherwise, the dead bodies that littered the ground, numbering in the 10s to 20s, most were adult looking, but some were children, barely over 10 years of age by the looks of it, one of them looked like it was trying to hide behind a dead Brahmin, but didn't make it very far, it was obvious these poor people had been shot to death, and a rare few corpse here and there made it obvious it was raiders

"What do you suppose raiders are doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Wolf asks Mathew who simply shrugs and replies

"I dunno, perhaps they were traveling, by the looks of it, these poor souls were traveling too…not sure who attacked who first, but judging by the fact there are dead woman and children here I'd say it was the raiders who struck first…..bloody bastards"

The two super mutants give a silent prayer for the dead

"Well…..I suppose we should check them for supplies"

Michael sighs, despite not wanting to, it was survival, and these people…well….they weren't gonna be needing any of their supplies anymore.

"H-hello….?"

A feminine voice from a few bodies startles the group

The corpses move and slide apart, and a feminine figure appears above the other bodies.

"No….fucking…way"

David says, dumbfounded by what he is seeing.


End file.
